Late Night Adventures
by akilch
Summary: Snape is violated? Sirius is in love with a Slytherin? Mayhem ensues. OCxSnape, OCxSirius, rated M for a reason. For goldenfiligree.
1. Chapter 1

The halls were dark and I loved it. _GryffindorTower is much too bright,_ I thought. The dungeons were damp and cold and dark. The musty smell pervaded the senses. _Reminds me of home._

"What are you doing down here," a voice called from a black room. I moved towards the silky voice, enthralled. _Yes! A hot guy. Maybe I can get some action._ As I moved into the room a lantern flickered to life. Blue-grey eyes danced in the light of the flames. He was striking. Pale-skinned and muscular. _Perfect._

"Hello," I said softly, smiling seductively. "What are you doing down here in the dark," I paused, "all by yourself?" I moved closer to where he was sitting. _He's sitting on a desk. Perfect height._

"You didn't answer my question," he growled. "What are you doing down here? Generally only Slytherins roam my dungeons."

"Oh, I was just taking a walk." I moved to stand next to him.

"After hours?" he asked, amused.

"The perfect time. No one else around to ruin the silence. I can do _anything_," I lightly touched his thigh, "and no one would hear it."

"Oh. And what, might I ask, do you not want others to hear you doing?"

_You._ "Having myself a little fun." I grinned and slid my hand slowly to the inside of his thigh.

He chuckled. "Well, it seems you've piqued my interest. Continue. I wish to witness this fun."

I took this as a good sign and ran my nails further up. When I reached his cock he let out a low moan. I lightly ran my nails back and forth over his hardening length. _This is going to be fun._ I went to my knees as he parted his legs.

"Lose the pants." He complied, fumbling with his zipper for a second before dropping the offending jeans to his ankles. I smiled upon seeing his impressive erection. _Not too big. Not too small. I think I'll repeat this performance._ I took his cock in my hand and began to slowly stroke it. The moans coming from him were amazing. I leaned forward and ran my tongue along his inner thigh. He jerked. I laughed. I quickened my pace and licked the precum from his mushroomed head.

"Oh, yesssss," he moaned, matching each stroke of my hand with a thrust of his hips. I sucked on his tip and pumped him faster. With a growl he came, sending his sweet fluid into my throat. I sucked him dry then stood.

"I think I've had enough fun for one night." I walked to the door and turned. With a knowing smile I said, "I hope I'll being seeing you soon, Professor Snape."He just stared as I left, making my way back to Gryffindor Tower and to my bed. _This is going to be a good year,_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so tired but decided I needed to introdue my other 2 main characters. Less smutty because of the person this character is based off of. Trying to at least keep my best friend (Zyla) and myself (Kat) to stay in character.

So goldenfiligree (my zillaboo), thank you for being my muse and being a bad influence to make me stay up late when I have to leave for work in 7 hours. I love you always, my dearest heart. 333

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own any of the fabulous works written by the genius J.K. Rowling

**_**

Lightening flashed acrossed the sky, illuminating a figure sitting in the owlery. She was writing in a notebook with a book propped on her knees.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice came from the behind her. She jumped, quickly closing her book and shoving it in her bag. "Why are you hiding up here, my little dark one?" he asked.

"Sirius," she laughed, "where else can you see the storm and not get wet? And don't sneak up on me. You know I hate it when you do that."

He laughed and sat next to her. "True, true. And I wasn't sneaking. You were just blissfully oblivious." She glared at him before turning her face to the raging storm outside. They sat in silence for a few moments just watching the storm. Well, she watched the storm, lost in the beauty of it. The rain made it difficult to see very far but with each flash of lightening the sky shone brilliantly purple and grey. He watched her. Several times he opened his mouth to speak but lost the words, as if he were unsure of himself. Finally, Sirius reached over and stroked her long, soft blonde hair. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked, piercing him with her deep, emerald eyes.

"Uh, nothing," he replied, the words he so desperately wanted to say staying frozen in his throat. "Say, did you here about that Gryffindor girl? Zyla Dicila Vittorio, I think her name is."

"What about her?" she clipped, obviously pertrubed at the thought of him talking about other girls with her. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't care if he talk about girls. It's not like I have a claim on him anyways._ She sighed inwardly at the thought.

"Well, apparently she has a _thing_ for old Snivellus. There's a rumor going around that they had an encounter." At this, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, really? That's... interesting. I guess." She shrugged, not really caring. She had decided long ago that her fellow students were more of a nuisance than they were worth. The only person to break through her barrier had been Sirius. She thought about the day they had met, in Potions, in their first year. All of the other students seemed to be afraid of her, including her Slytherin housemates. She was cold and had a dark aura surrounding her. She was the epitomy of pureblood beauty with her long blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She also had a horribly mean black cat named Aurora that followed her everywhere.

She had been sitting in the back of the classroom, away from all the other students, when Professor Slughorn ordered them all to pair up. When she didn't move, he sighed and shook his head at her. "Black!" he called to a dark haired boy twenty feet away from her. "You're going to be paired with Miss Riordan."

"But I'm already paired with James!" he protested.

"Well, Miss Evans needs a partner. Potter, go be with Evans!" James grinned and moved quickly.

"Traitor," Sirius muttered while moving to her table.

"Good," Slughorn said, nodding his approval. "Now, I want each pair to brew a healing draught by the end of the hour. Get to work!" He walked to his desk and sat as the students went into a flurry of action.

Sirius turned to look at her. "My names Sirius. Nice to meet you."

She glanced at him, said nothing, and started to work on the potion. He shrugged at the dismissal and went to collect the various ingredients they needed. For half an hour they worked in silence. Then, as they were waiting for their potion to mature, she said quietly, "Kat."

"What?" he asked, obviously confused.

"My name."

"Oh. Like short for Katherine or Katrina?"

"No. Katryn," she all but growled at him.

Sirius put an arm around her shoulders, causing her to jerk back to the present day. "It's late and you're shivering. Maybe we should call it a night and go to bed?"

"Yeah," she whispered, hoping he couldn't see her thoughts written on her face. She stood, grabbed her bag, and followed Sirius to the door. He stood looking at her with his grey eyes. She smiled and hugged him. As he slipped his arms around her waist to hug her back, she whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad I met you, Sirius."

He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Me too, Kat."


	3. Chapter 3

I crawled into bed late thinking about what had transpired three days previous in the dungeons. I was frustrated. Snape had been carefully avoiding me since then and all I needed was a release. I laid back on my fluffy pillows, cast a silencing charm around my bed, and pulled out a six inch long pink vibrator and a towel from my bedside table.

I had dreamt of Snape these last few nights. I thought of what it would be like to fuck him, filling my mind with the sweet smell of sex. I was getting wet. I rolled onto my stomach, stuffing pillows underneath my pelvis to lift me. My thoughts quickly turned to a conversation I wished to have with him abut doing it doggy-style. I slid the vibrator between my legs, vigorously thrusting in and out-

Celine Dion's voice sang in my head. 'Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it fill my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the wall for a new sun. A new day has come.'

-until I was so wet I started to go numb. I turned myself over and plunged in some more. The vibrator hit deep and I thought back to the dream I had of him telling me how much he wanted me. I pushed the vibrator in with a little more force. I could feel it hitting even deeper than before. I thought of Snape's skin pressing against my own. I thought of his hips pushing into mine. I thought of his hands holding my hips as I attempted to take control of his movements.

I started to lose conscious thought as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. I moaned aloud as I came violently. After I had stop shivering from the release, I pulled the vibrator out and licked it clean, thinking about licking myself off of Snape. I wiped my self clean with the towel and placed it and the vibrator back in my table drawer. 'Zyla, you've got to find a way to get to him,' I thought as I drifted blissfully to sleep.

I sat by the common room fire the next night. I didn't know why I was there instead of roaming the halls as usual, but there I was. I stared into the flickering flames, vaguely listening to the other students conversations. Some were talking of quidditch; others spoke of the upcoming holidays. One group was talking about a Slytherin girl. She knew this group to be troublemakers, marauders. _'Why are they so interested in a Slytherin? They hate those snakes more than anyone else.' _She listened closer, curious.

"Padfoot, she's evil. You shouldn't be consorting with her in the first place. Let alone the fact that you want to ask her out," the blond haired one said.

"I agree. You can't be serious, no pun intended," a messy haired boy with glasses growled.

"I am completely serious. Seriously," the handsome black haired one laughed at his attempted joke. "Listen Moony, Prongs. I love her. I mean, I've been friends with her for six years! I think I know her better than either of you do. She's not evil. She's just pulled into it because of family obligations. I think that if she were to date me then maybe I can help her find a way out. I can help her!"

I stopped listening there. I was bored. I got up from the red armchair I had been sitting in, stepped out of the portrait hole and headed to the library. _'Maybe I can get that essay for Charms finished tonight.'_


	4. Chapter 4

I was just about to leave the library to return to Gryffindor Tower when I noticed a familiar face out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel in his head if he concentrated any harder. I walked over and sat in the chair acrossed from him.

"Studying hard I see," I said with a small smile.

He looked up at me, taken by suprise. "Uh, yeah."

"I wonder. Are you going to be teaching any of my classes this year, _Professor_?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that? It's annoying."

"Because you are the only student teacher and I find that sexy," I replied with a small smile. When he didn't answer I said, "Have you been avoiding me? Everytime I try to talk to you, you seem to disappear."

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you." He stood, gathered his books, and, with one last glance at me, walked out the door.

I resisted the urge to follow him. I stayed where I was, thinking. I came to the realization that I was coming onto him too strong. He wasn't the type to have girls fawn over him. For all I knew, he'd never had a girlfriend. _He's a virgin!_ That thought effectively killed my inner babbling. I was speechless. I shook my head and left the library.

**-**

When I walked into my dorm, I saw two of the other girls sitting on a bed talking excitedly. They looked up at me and smiled. We weren't really friends but I was bored. "Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked innocently as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well," the dirty blonde haired girl, Rya, replied, "I just had the most fantastic time in the hallway." The redhead, Lily, giggled.

"Oh? Do tell."

"So, you know that totally pretty boy, Sirius Black? I just made out with him in the hallway! Ohmigod, he's so hot," she gushed.

I was mildly interested. "Hasn't he made out with practically all of the girls in our year?"

"Yes, but he told me that I was pretty and that none of those other girls he's been with satisfied him. Plus, since I broke up with Vince I've been needing a good lay and from what I've heard Sirius is a really, really good lay."

I laughed. "Good point."

Lily scowled. "If all you want from him is sex, then why bother? You know he's just gonna use you like he does everyone else."

"Because, if it's him, I don't mind being used. I'm using him just the same."

"Well, I'll be back in a bit." I stood up and moved towards the door. The girls looked at me questioningly. "It's not as if this isn't interesting and all but I always go for a walk through the castle before bed and it's starting to get late. If I don't go now, then I won't get to."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lilly said. "May we join you?"

"I guess if you really want to," I shrugged. I moved out the door as they followed.

**-POV CHANGE-**

Kat paced the hall where she had seen Sirius in a liplock with some girl. She was confused. She couldn't understand why she had felt the urge to break them apart. _"Because he's mine,_ a foreign voice floated through her head. She growled at the thought. She didn't own him. She wasn't his girlfriend. Then, why did she feel so possessive of him?

She groaned and leaned against the wall. Just then, she heard footsteps coming her way. She recognized the voice of the girl she had seen kissing Sirius and turned to face her. She was attractive, just a hair shorter than herself, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The girl stopped, along with the two other girls with her. "Hi," she said brightly. "Out for a walk like us?"

"What's your name?" Kat snapped at her.

"Well, no need to be rude. I'm Rya Tempestas. This is Lily Evans," she gestured towards the redhead on her left, "and this is Zyla Dicila Vittorio," she gestured to the dark haired girl on her right. "What's _your_ name?"

"Kat Riordan."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. Aren't you a Slytherin though? What are you doing in this part of the castle?"

Kat shrugged. "I was looking for someone."

"Were you by any chance looking for Sirius Black?" Lily asked.

Kat glared at her. "What do you care?"

"I thought so. He seems fond of you. It's a wonder he's never dated you," she said, smiling.

She barked out a short laugh. "Well, he has no time to date me with all the girls he's been sucking face with taking up most of it." She turned her glare back to Rya.

Zyla and Lily took a step back, not wanting to get caught up into what was obviously going to be a battle. Rya remained rooted to the floor beneath her feet.

"He can kiss whomever he pleases. Obviously, he doesn't want you," Rya spat at Kat, her eyes blazing dangerously.

Kat took a slow step forward, narrowed her eyes on Rya, and...

**-**

LONG CHAPTER! Well, long for me anyways. Thank you, yet again, to goldenfiligree for helping me with ideas. This took me longer to get done than I had previously thought because I've been sick and had some major writer's block. But since I left a cliffhanger here, I have an obvious way to start the next chapter. Heeheehee. Thanks for reading! Please review! Any input is much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

****

-1ST POV-

  
I had stepped backwards, hoping to avoid a fight with this Slytherin girl. But, Rya had to open her mouth and piss her off more. I saw Kat step towards her. I saw everything in slow motion. I saw Kat move her right arm, her hand clenched in a fist. I saw Rya just standing there, glaring at her. I knew she was going to get hit. I just reacted without thinking. As Kat threw her punch, I stepped in front of Rya and felt her fist connect with my nose, breaking it.

Everyone froze. Rya and Lily had horrified looks on their faces while Kat's was blank, just staring at me. I was sitting on the floor while blood poured from my face drenching the front of my robes.

Kat was the first to gain her composure. She stepped forward, leaning over me. "Why did you do that? Stupid girl."

"I don't like witnessing violence," I stammered, barely audible due to my swollen face.

Kat's face softened. She smiled," You're right. I was wrong. That shouldn't have happened. Let me fix your face since I was the one who broke it."

I nodded my consent as she pulled out her wand and muttered, _Episky."_ She backed away immediately.

My face felt hot, then went cold. I winced at the pain as my nose reset. "Thanks," I said, standing up.

**-POV CHANGE-**

After Zyla had stood up, a group of boys rounded the corner and spotted them. They all rushed forward and surrounded them. James went to Lily's side while Remus took his place next to Zyla. Peter, a mousy haired boy, remained off to the side just watching. Sirius stepped in front of Zyla, his eyes on Kat.

"What happened?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

Rya chose that moment to break out of her stupor. "She tried to punch me, Siri!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Kat.

"Is that true?" His eyes never left hers, as if daring her to try and talk her way out of it.

"Yes. I did. But Zyla got in the way," Kat replied nonchalantly, shooting a glare at Rya.

"Told you she was evil, mate," Remus whispered.

Lily moved to stand next to Sirius. "Rya provoked her. I don't blame her for it. And she did fix Zyla's nose."

Sirius looked at Lily questioningly. "How did she provoke it?"

"Well, you see, uhm..." she stammered, not wanting to tell him the reason for the fight. "We ran into Kat, here, and Rya said something mean and hurtful. Kat just reacted."

His gaze met Kat's again. She shrugged. "What did she say to you?" he asked quietly.

She frowned. "Nothing important."

"It has to be important. I've never seen or heard of you getting that mad. What haven't you girls told us?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I said nothing, okay?" She turned and bolted out of the hallway.

"Better follow her, Pads," James said.

Sirius cast a glance behind him to the group gathered there, nodded, and rushed the way Kat had gone.

**-**

He caught up with her in the entrance hall. "Kat! Wait!"

She stopped and slowly turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

He walked over to her and pulled her close. "What's wrong, love? Zyla's fine. Was it what Rya said?"

She nodded into his chest. after a long pause, she whispered, "She said that you'd never want me. I hope that's not true because I like you, Sirius. Always have."

She pulled away and ran down the stairs to the safety of the dungeons. Sirius just stood there, dumbfounded by her words.


	6. Chapter 6

****

-1ST POV-

I was sitting in the common room listening to the others talk about what had happened in the hallway. All of a sudden, Sirius burst through the portrait hole with a murderous look on his face. He flopped down on the couch opposite me and stared at the fire.

"Oh, Siri baby. What's wrong?" Rya fawned, curling up on his lap.

His eyes met hers. "What right do you have to announce what I would or would not do?" he asked, furiously quiet.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she said innocently.

At this Sirius stood, throwing Rya to the floor. He was shaking with anger. "What I mean is YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HER! YOU DISGUST ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WRONG YOU WERE?" he bellowed.

I didn't wish to witness any more of this so I crept out of the portrait hole while Rya was trying to come up with a valid excuse for her actions. Everyone was intent on watching the scene so no one notice me leave.

**-**

I had been pacing in circles around the halls for what seemed like hours but was in all actuality was only about half an hour. I was relaxed, stretching my legs out at right angles to my pelvis with every step. _'Snape snape snape. Oh where are you, Snape? I will find you. And give you another blowie. Snape snape snape snape snaaaaaaaaaapppppppeeeeeeee,'_ I was singing to myself as I walked randomly down the deserted hallways.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see or hear Sirius come around the corner in front of me muttering to himself about stupid, witless girls. I was taking a step when my foot connected with his crotch, causing me to fall backwards. He fell over in pain, landing right on top of me. I couldn't move due to his weight. He couldn't move due to the pain I had just inflicted on him.

We laid there for several minutes while Sirius regained his composure. When his breathing was almost back to normal I said, "God, you fatty! You're heavy! What have you been eating? Sticks of butter?"

He realized how he was laying and lifted his head. Unfortunately that put him at exactly eye level with my breasts. He quickly stood and stepped a few away when he realized this. I stood slowly and looked at him. He seemed a bit embarrassed at what had just occurred. I laughed to ease the tension.

"So, Kat's pretty amazing, isn't she?" I said.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, she is something else."

"She's so cool. She threw a badass punch and fixed my nose! And she's so pretty. I wish my hair was as long and gorgeous as hers! I like her. She is total awesomeness," I gushed.

"She's beautiful," he laughed.

"Do you love her?"

He shrugged. "I love her," he started slowly, "but she's difficult. She doesn't tell me anything." He shrugged.

"But you've known her since first year, right? You know more about her than everyone else. You're the only person she actually talks to!"

"I guess you could say that. But, I don't know anything about her life, though. I only know what I've seen. She doesn't talk much. She answers my questions, sure. She doesn't ever go deeper into anything." He gave me a sad smile.

"Well, you should talk to her about it. She likes you. I can tell. Otherwise, she might not have tried to punch Rya just because she saw you making out with her."

"She saw that?" he exclaimed.

"Oh? I thought she told you about why her and Rya were fighting?" I asked, interested.

"All she said was that Rya told her I'd never like her. Then, she ran away." He looked like he'd just had an epiphany. "I never knew," he whispered, more to himself than me.

"Well, next time you see her, you should tell her that you love her," I said, nodding.

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Zyla."

"No problem, dumdum. Goodnight!" I watched him walk towards the common room before continuing my evening stroll.

**-POV CHANGE-**

Kat managed to avoid Sirius most of the next few days but now it was Saturday and there was a Quidditch Match. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. She had to go even though she knew he was playing and would see her.

She managed to find a place in the stands in the top row having skipped breakfast. She watched as the stands filled and the teams entered the field. Her eyes immediately found him. The match began and her eyes never left him. She watched as he flew nimbly around the field. She barely noticed the points being scored or when James caught the snitch. She did notice that before he landed on the field to celebrate the win, he scanned the stands and met her eyes.

She exited the stands, hoping he'd lose her in the crowd of silver and gold. Luck wasn't on her side. He materialize out of nowhere by her side and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk. Astronomy Tower. Twenty minutes." Then he disappeared into the cheering crowd of red and gold.

She debated not going but the thought of standing him up made her cringe. She didn't want to hurt him like that. She already knew he'd guessed that she was avoiding him. With a sigh, she headed for the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat sat against the wall overlooking the lake in the Astronomy Tower and waited for Sirius to arrive. He did, a few minutes later, looking disheveled.

"The fangirls get you or something?" Kat asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah. They're insufferable," he said with a grin.

She nodded and avoided his eyes. After a few moments of uneasy silence, he laid his hand on her arm. She shrugged it off. He sat it on the floor between them.

"Kat, I..." he started. He was cut off by a loud noise coming from the door. Zyla waltzed in and, upon seeing them together, squealed with delight. She rushed over to Kat and hugged her. Kat was motionless, clearly confused.

"Did you kiss her yet, Sirius?" Zyla babbled, still clinging to Kat.

"Uh... Zyla..."

"Cause I was hoping I would come in right after you tell her you love her," she continued, unaware of Kat's confused face. "What did she say?" She turned to look at Kat. "What did you say?" Her eyes went back to Sirius. "She was speechless when you told her, right?" She stopped talking and looked hopefully at him.

"Well, she's certainly speechless now that you told her before I could."

"Oh. Oops." Zyla's face fell. Then, she looked up at the stunned girl in her arms and said, "Well?"

Kat met her eyes with a blank face. "If you know what's good for you, leave. Now."

Zyla moved off of her and stood. As she turned to leave, she pulled an orange from her pocket and threw it at Kat. "No need to be so bitchy. Geez." And she left, leaving them alone.

Kat shrugged and began peeling the orange. Sirius stared. She laughed and said, "What? I skipped breakfast. I'm starving."

Sirius fell over and laughed. When he was finished, he sat up and watched her eat the orange. When she offered him a piece, he took it. After he ate it he said, "You know that what she said was true, right?"

"No. I didn't. But," she paused, thoughtful, "I hoped."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But, it would be nice to hear it come from you though."

He grinned. In one swift move, he had her pinned beneath him on the floor. His lips brushed hers in a feather-light kiss. She gasped. "I love you, Kat. I want you and only you," he whispered against her lips.

Her eyes were wide. She felt his words when he spoke and his heart beating rapidly against her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers into his shoulder-length black hair, and pulled him closer. He kissed her then, softly at first. She flicked her tongue acrossed his lower lip. He deepened it with a moan. His tongue snaked into her mouth and danced acrossed hers while he tasted her sweetness. One of his hands moved to grip her waist as the other cupped her cheek, preventing her from pulling away. She held him tight and arched into him, soliciting as much contact as possible. When he remembered he needed to breathe, he pulled his lips from her with a final soft kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

He was the first to break the silence that had fallen between them. "So, does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend?"

She thought for a moment then said, "No."

He just stared into her eyes, shocked. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because you asked the wrong question," she whispered back, smiling.

"What should I ask, then?"

"That's for you to figure out. Ask as many times as you want, but unless it's the right one the answer will always be no."

He moved off of her then, sitting up. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "You are infuriating. You know that?"

She laughed and leaned into his chest, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. They sat there until it was time for lunch, just enjoying each other's warmth and company.

**-**

I watched as Kat and Sirius walked into the Great hall for lunch. They were walking separately, as if they didn't want anyone to know that they were together. I watched as Kat glided over to the Slytherin table and took a seat away from her housemates. I returned my attention to my own table in time to see Sirius take a seat acrossed from me, in between James and Remus. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He grinned back.

"So where did you disappear to all morning, eh Sirius?" James asked.

He grinned. "I had some things to do."

"Some things or someone?" James jested.

Everyone laughed. "Hey! At least I didn't get completely rejected," Sirius countered.

"She rejected you?" I squealed.

"No, not entirely. She said no when I asked her out though."

"Maybe because she's evil," Remus muttered.

Sirius shot him a glare. I lost interest and focused again on Kat. I was surprised when I noticed she was sitting in between Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. I did think it was odd that Kat kept rubbing her left arm. I also noticed for the first time that she was wearing a black arm warmer on that hand and a black fingerless glove on her right. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

I excused myself from the table and left the Great Hall, making my way out the front doors of the school and down to the lake. I sat beneath a tree and stared out over the fathomless lake. I began to formulate a plan to get Snape to like me. _'Or at the very least, how to get him to let me have my way with him,'_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooooo in case you haven't figured it out by now, whenever I'm writing in 3rd person it Kat's POV. 1st person is Zyla's POV. Oh, and btw, Zyla is pronounced (zz I lah) not (zeela) like some people tend to pronounce it. And Rya rhymes with via.

Sorry chapter 8 took me so long. I've been busy and tired. And I don't know how this is going to work out but I'm moving from the east coast back to Alaska in the middle of August so an update around then may be a while in waiting. Right now I'm averaging a chapter a week. So you'll get at least 3 more chapters before that hiatus. I'm sorry for that but I hate the east coast and want to go HOME. I'll try to update when I get there but my internet access is going to be drastically cut down (thanks to my dad not caring about it here and my mom being a control freak over it up there) and I'll be hopefully taking my laptop to Barnes and Noble or a cafe or something to use their internet.

As always, thank you to those who are actually reading this and to those of you who review... YOU GET A COOKIE! ^.^

Thanks!

-Katryn

Kat excused herself from lunch. She had seen Zyla watching her and also watched her leave the Great Hall. Kat made her way onto the grounds thinking, _'She would be outside. She's so earthy.'_ Her eyes scanned the grounds and quickly found Zyla by the lake. She hurried down to her, soliciting strange glances from the students milling around. When she reached the lake, Zyla looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey," Kat said, sitting next to her.

"Hi," Zyla replied.

They sat in silence for several moments. The fathomless lake glittered in the sunlight. It's glassy surface was only broken occasionally by some fish. Kat sat with her back against the tree and her arms draped over her knees. Zyla glanced at her arms and took in the armwarmer and glove.

"Why do you wear those?" she ventured.

"Huh? Oh, these?" She twitched her hands.

"Yeah."

Kat shrugged. "I always have. I never take them off. It just feels like extra skin to me."

"Oh, so do you wear them in the shower too? If so, do your hand inside the glove gets sticky if you don't thoroughly wash all of the soap out of it? I think it would get kinda gross and leave this awkward glove smell in your hands. Or like, if you got some sort of gross smelling potion on them, how does that smell not get permeated through your glove? I mean ewww dead frog guts for a whole day? I couldn't do it, you must have guts," she babbled.

"Even in the shower. I use a spell to clean them thoroughly and dry them afterwards. They never get any weird smells because I'm constantly cleaning them," Kat laughed.

"What about when you masturbate?"

"What? Haha. I don't masturbate," Kat replied, serious.

"Really? How? I mean, I have to or else my sex drive would go crazy on me." Zyla leaned towards her with excited eyes.

"Well, I have hardly any problem with it. My sex drive isn't very strong."

Zyla gasped. "Are you a virgin?" When Kat nodded, she squealed and said, "Well, Sirius can fix that! He would totally do you!"

Kat didn't reply. Instead she asked, "So, you're not a virgin?"

Zyla burst out laughing. "Me? Nooooooooo."

"But you don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No, not this year," she sighed.

"But you have someone in mind, huh?"

"Well, yeah. But he keeps avoiding me. I even gave him a blowie last week and now he won't even talk to me!" she cried.

"Blowie?" Kat frowned at the word.

"Yeah, it's short for blowjob," Zyla grinned.

"Yeah, I got that," Kat said, giving her a weird look. "So, who is the guy?"

"Uhm."

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah. I've seen you talk to him. He seems to have no problem having a simple conversation with you."

"Huh? I don't talk to many people so you just narrowed down the field considerably. Just tell me."

"Just cause we're friends, okay? We are friends now, right?" Zyla looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends now. I never have had awkward conversations with anyone else," Kat grinned reassuringly.

"It's Snape," she mumbled.

Kat resisted the urge to laugh. "Really? Well, I think I can help you with that seeing as how you kicked Sirius in the ass for me," she snickered.

"Balls. I kicked him in the balls and it was an accident!"

"Wait, what? You literally kicked him?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Yeah. I was taking a walk and then he was like right in front of me and I didn't notice and I kicked him in the balls," she quickly said. "So, I'm sorry if one day he can't have kids. It'll be all my fault!" Zyla started sobbing into Kat's shoulder. "And your guys babies would be so cute too!"

Kat gently pushed Zyla away from her. "It's okay. Really."

"Really really?" she sniffled.

"Yeah, really."

"Yay!" Zyla hugged her. "I'm so glad! You are such an awesome friend to not care that I hurt your boyfriend's baby maker!"

"Uh... okay... So, what do you want to do about Snape?" Kat asked.

"I want to sex him up," she replied bluntly.

"Okay, so let's do this."

The girls whispered to each other and giggled for the next few hours, plotting how to get Snape into Zyla's grasp.

During dinner, Kat sat next to Snape. They chatted nonchalantly until they were finished eating. Then Kat leaned close to him and said, "Severus, could you do me a huge favor?"

He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Could you help me with my potions essay tonight? I still don't completely understand the wolfsbane potion," she asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Uh, sure. We can work on it before bed in the common room."

"I don't like working in the common room. There's an unused classroom down the hall from the potions room. Could we work there?"

He paused, remembering he last time he was in that room. He shivered. "Alright. What time do you want to meet there?"

"Eight-o-clock?" she suggested with a small smile.

"Sure."

She nodded and left the table. When she passed the Gryffindor table, she caught Zyla's eye and nodded to her. Zyla grinned in response.

**-1ST POV-**

At eight fifteen I found myself standing outside the classroom door where Snape could be heard lecturing Kat. Suddenly he fell silent. Then, I heard Kat call my name. When I walked through the door, I saw Snape sitting in the chair across from Kat and drooling slightly. I looked at Kat.

"What did you do to him?"

"Confundus charm," she replied.

"Oh. Well, thanks. I can handle it from here."

"No problem. Bye!"

When Kat had left, I removed Snape's clothes while he giggled at me. I got him down to his boxers when I decided to strip myself. I was completely nude when I removed the charm on him. He looked around for a second before noticing me. He took a step away from me, a dark look coming into his eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked icily.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just hoping that you'd stop being a numnum."

He was begining to get hard. I stared into his eyes and ran my hands down my body, rubbing my breast for a second before slipping one hand between my legs. I moaned at the touch.

"I want you to touch me, Snape."

He shook his head and stared, eyes fixed on my crotch. Suddenly, he took two long strides to stand inches from me.

Ooooooooooooh. Yes, I think we all know what's coming. So what do you guys think so far? I want to know who the favorite character is. Please review and tell me! Who knows? It could have some good results. ;)

-Katryn


	9. Chapter 9

_He shook his head and stared, eyes fixed on my crotch. Suddenly, he took two long strides to stand inches from me._

Snape grabbed my shoulders and I looked into his black eyes. I gasped when I saw them glazed over and swirling with lust. Suddenly, his lips crushed against mine, biting and licking. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tangled one hand into my dark hair, the other on my waist. I moaned as he explored my mouth. He growled and pushed me up against a desk.

I slipped my hands down his chest and pulled his boxers off. He stepped out of them and lifted me to sit on the desk. His mouth trailed down my throat. He bit my shoulder and slipped his hand between my thighs. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations as he rubbed my clit.

When he pulled his hand away, I moaned, egging him on. I felt him step between my legs and rub his engorged tip against my folds. I wanted him so badly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He thrust into me in one hard sweep. I gasped and rocked my hips forward, inching him deeper.

He pushed into me slowly at first, speeding up when he heard me whimper. He gripped my waist and pressed his face to my shoulder. I was in pure ecstasy. He hit me hard and deep, bringing me to orgasm quickly. I tightened my grip on his waist as he drove through it. I moaned loudly as he kept on.

I felt his breath hitch in my ear as he came soon after, spilling his seed deep inside of me. When his breathing had returned to normal, he stepped back from me and moved around the room gathering his clothes. I watched from the desk, still slightly shaking from the power of my climax.

He had his pants on before he turned to look at me. I smiled tentatively. "It's past curfew. We should be getting back to our houses," he said blankly.

I hopped down and found my clothes and pulled them on, half expecting him to be gone by the time I finished. To my surprise, when I looked up he was still there. "I don't want this to be a one time thing," I told him.

His eyes caught mine then. "I don't think this should happen again."

"But why? Did you not enjoy it?" I cried, tearing up.

"No. I mean, yes. It was good but it shouldn't have ever happened. This was wrong."

"Why?"

"It just was."

"It's because we're in different houses, isn't it? Which is a stupid reason, if you ask me," I criticized.

"Well, no. It's not that." He looked down and shrugged.

"Oh! You've never been in a relationship before? Is that it? Or do you already love somebody?"

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"So you do love someone!"

"She'll never want me. She got all caught up in pretty boy Potter."

"Oh I see. You love Lily. That's okay. We can double team that shit," I grinned.

**-POV CHANGE-**

Kat was sitting in the common room when Snape entered a while later. From the look on his face she knew Zyla had succeeded in sleeping with him. She smiled to herself. _At least someone got lucky. _ Though, even as she thought that, she noticed that Snape did not look pleased or at the very least chipper. He looked to her like a child who just had their candy taken away and sent to bed without dinner. She listed all the possibilities for his sour mood and couldn't imagine anything to make him so upset. As she opened her mouth to ask him how his tryst with Zyla went, he shot her a death glare and bolted down the stairs to the boy's dorms.

She did not feel compelled to dwell on them, however. Sirius was at the forefront of her mind. She hadn't seen him since before lunch. What had transpired this morning was something so foreign to her. It was as if the world had been hiding part of the bigger picture. She saw things so obvious now that she wondered how she missed them before. She thought of all the times she didn't believe Sirius when he told her that he could never forget her. _God, why was I so blind? He's liked me all this time and I never realized it because I was too caught up in things that shouldn't even bother me at Hogwarts._

Kat's rambling thoughts made her restless. She went through the sliding door that served as the entrance to Slytherin's common room and began to wander the halls aimlessly, unconsciously avoiding teachers and ghosts that were on patrol for delinquent students. Her mind was blank as she flitted from place to place. It wasn't until she heard an odd noise that sounded like rice being poured into a metal bowl that she paused her haunting. She peered around the next corner, trying to locate the source of the noise. It was coming from a trembling form hiding in a dark recess in the wall about halfway up the corridor.

She recognized the form to be Peter Petigrew, one of Sirius' friends. She crept toward him, keeping to the shadows to hide her presence. When she was a foot from him he turned, startled.

"Oh!" he squeaked. "What are doing in the halls at this time of night?"

She fixed him with her coldest stare. "I could ask you the same thing."

He waited a moment as if he expected her to say something else. When she didn't he said, "I was just getting ready to return to my common room. If you'll excuse me." He stood and tried to walk past her.

She blocked his way and put her lips near his ear. "It would be wise to remember who your friends are before you decide to betray someone's trust," she whispered.

She moved out of his way as he gasped at her words and staggered away. Kat absentmindedly rubbed her left forearm as she carefully made her way back to the dungeons. This time she allowed her mind to wander on to more dangerous subjects. No longer was she the quiet, cold, innocent SLytherin girl that was loved by a Gryffindor. In a matter of a few seconds she had become powerful, calculating, and _dark_.

_Dark._

The word echoed in her head as she considered its implications. The side of herself that she kept carefully hidden while at school would have been clearly visible in that instant should anyone have been watching.

Kat allowed herself to feel the power that she must deny having to ensure her safety. It was wonderful and painful, amazing and terrible. She reveled in the way it made her skin tingle, how it made her feel invincible, and its strength. Her control over her powers had grown significantly in the past year. If it weren't for Sirius she would have opted to leave Hogwarts at the end of last term.

A stray thought perturbed her meandering. Just one word stopped her in her tracks, _Evil._ She let the dark magic drain from her limbs, again contained for fear of being found out. She never considered if it was evil or not. Good and evil were just excuses to fight, she believed. _If the dark arts could be used for good, does that still make it evil?_ While she thought that evil was clearly defined, good had a large gray area. She refused to believe that to be good a person had to be devoid of evil. _Balance,_ she thought. _All forces, good and evil included, need to be kept in perfect balance._ These thoughts comforted her as she crossed the rest of the way to her dorm. There she crawled into her four poster bed and fell into fitful dreams.


End file.
